


The Cards Are Down

by Snooper_Shuichi



Series: Short Shuichi AU [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), But it might be a no happy end for the others, For creating a fucked up version of Oumasai, I might be going to hell, M/M, Shuichi just can't seem to stop snooping, The good ending is my ship together in fucked up ways, things are going to get worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi
Summary: Shuichi probably just heard something he was not meant to hear. Okay, that's a lie. He without a doubt shouldn't have heard that, his snooper skills were both a curse and a blessing. He felt faint but he needed to...do something. Before Kokichi found out he heard him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Short Shuichi AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224
Kudos: 12





	The Cards Are Down

Shuichi froze when he stopped by Kokichi's door. He was used to hearing things that he's not supposed to hear, he's a snooper after all.

But this made him practically stop working. Shuichi slowly backed away and sprinted down the stairs, cursing at himself for making noise. 

_Okay, calm down. It's not like Kokichi knows you were listening. I need to think this over...about Kokichi being the mastermind._

Shuichi needed to make a quick decision, he could hide in his room or go to the dining hall. He chooses the latter. More room to break for it if he needs to.

He sighed in the empty hall. Anyone might ask why was he here instead of telling everyone. Well, the answer simple. He could not do it emotionally and what's the point? It's not like he cares what the mastermind does.

_Why am I even worrying about it in the first place?_

Later Shuichi's wandering around as usual when something strange happened. 

No, not Kokichi suddenly appearing and trapping him in a clingy hug. No doubt if he tried to squirm out of it, the leader would fake tears about it. 

It was a sudden request to watch something in the AV room.

Okay, that's a lie. Kokichi didn't ask.

The snooper was worried that Kokichi planned on using the room to trap him and pound him with questions. Did he already figure out what he heard?

Shuichi was not paying attention at all until he heard a loud noise causing him to yelp out.

"Kokichi! Did you turn on a loud movie while I was zoning out-" He regretted the words that came out.

The film was forgotten as the two stared at each other.

Shuichi wondered if Kokichi could hear his racing heart, he _knew_. Fear was most likely extremely obvious in his eyes as he stared back at Kokichi's blank expression.

"Last time I checked, you notice everything even when you're not paying attention. But yet, you don't know what genre of movie it is."

No way Shuichi could run away from this conversation, he wouldn't get far. There's no choice but to face the source of his conflicting thoughts since he knew very well there is no point in lying.

"I'm guessing you brought me in here to test if I heard you." He felt anxious and tired at the same time, not the best combination.

"Smart, but not smart enough."

Shuichi despite everything, rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry was I supposed to know you were about to start talking about your evil mastermind leader plans? I was not trying to."

"Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate snooper not trying to snoop on people's privacy?" Kokichi acted like that was a phrase that's puzzling in every sense.

"First of all, I didn't have my headphones. Secondly, that's literally my job. Lastly, you know I'm telling the truth, you weirdo."

"Maybe, or maybe not." To his surprise, Kokichi stood up, put his arms behind his head, and just walked out.

Shuichi thought he was going to threaten him to be quiet or something. But, maybe Kokichi already knew Shuichi would not say the truth to anyone.


End file.
